Yuki Hotaru
is the main protagonist of Pretty Cure Rainbow!. Her alter ego is , the pretty cure of courage. Hotaru's catchphrase is Personality Hotaru is energetic, cheerful and athletic, but can also be lazy, careless and inconsiderate. She also doesn’t try very hard when it comes her studies, not finding them very important. She tends to complain a lot, especially about her enemies, but is great fun to have around if she likes you. She has a lot of courage, sometimes it can be a bit too much, making her reckless. She has a bit of an ego too at time, and is often the most childish of the team. Appearance Hotaru has ginger hair that reaches to about where her head ends and her neck begins. She also has chocolate brown eyes. In spring and autumn, she wears a red top, a short sleeved denim jacket, a denim skirt and brown boots. In summer she wears an orange top with red and yellow hearts, and white shorts, and red trainers. In winter she wears a light yellow jumper with denim jeans, and brown boots. Relationships : : At first the two don't get along at all, but after being forced to work together to save the world,they slowly started to understand each other, and become best friends. :' '''Hotaru and Manami have a tutor-student type of relationship. Hotaru enjoys teaching Manami new things, and it inspires her to do her best. : At first, Keiko believes that Hotaru is some kind of Goddess, but once they get to know each other, that image quickly fades away. Despite this, the two are good friends, and work well together. Cure Ray Cure Ray is Hotaru's alter ego as a Pretty Cure. Her theme colour is orange, and she uses the power of courage as a Pretty Cure. Attacks : Cure Ray's basic attack as a Pretty Cure. She uses the power of the to shoot a beam of light at the enemy. : Ray's second attack. She's places the into the Tulip Rod. She then surrounds the enemy, and draws a circle shape. The circle begins to shrink, eventually trapping the enemy. : Ray's third attack. She places the into the Tulip Rod . She then draws a star shape with the rod, causing it to materialise into flames. The flaming star then multiplies, and they head towards the monster. Transformation Pretty Cure, Blooming Colours! is the transformation phrase used by Hotaru to transform into Cure Ray. She transforms using the Sun Pact, and the Courage Key. Strawberry Cure Ray Strawberry Cure Ray is the form Cure Ray acquires in Pretty Cure Rainbow! The Movie: The Memories that Link us Together! The Strawberry Kingdom’s Spell to the Past!. Etymology Yuki '(幸)- Yuki means Happiness. '''Hotaru '(蛍)- Hotaru means firefly. 'Cure Ray- '''Ray comes from the phrase "A Ray of Sunshine", meaning someone that makes others happy. Hotaru's name means Happiness Firefly. Songs 'Sunshine☆Sparkling: Hotaru's first image song. Forever in the Sky: Hotaru's second image song. Trivia * Hotaru's birthday is 15th July, making her zodiac sign Cancer Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Orange Cures